How it should have Happened
by peetagrl3
Summary: What would have happened if Peeta hadn't been hijacked? My very first One Rated K because the good lack of language, but T for the PeetaxKatniss CAUTION: SPOILERS! Fluffy ;) Starts on Page 176 of Mockingjay.
1. Reunion

**SPOILERS!**

_I __copied some of the words from the book up until she meets with Peeta. Then I take it from there. I had to add those from the books, otherwise I think it might have been to hard to follow._

_This is my One-shot on what (from my perspective) would have happened if Peeta had not been hijacked, therefore finally having Katniss realize that she loved Peeta from the start. Unfortunately, this did not happen. This starts on page 176 in Mockingjay. Of course, this would change the book completely, but again, this is just what I wanted to happen INSTEAD of Peeta being...you know..._

_This is my first Fanfiction, but be free to give me any pointers. I will accept criticism, unless it is directed at Peeta. Then I will be forced to rebel against you._

**Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games. This depresses me. But then Peeta cheers me up ;).**

**Katniss's POV**

Boggs, looking a little worse for wear but uninjured, finds Haymitch and me. "We got them all out. Except Enobaria. But since she's from Two, we doubt she's being held anyway. Peeta's at the end of the hall. The effects of the gas are just wearing off. You should be there when he wakes.

_Peeta._

Alive and well-Maybe not well but alive and here. Away from Snow. Safe. Here. With me. In a minute I can touch him. Hear his laugh. Haymitch's grinning at me.

"Come on then," he says.

I'm light-headed with giddiness. What will I say? Oh, who cares what I say? Peeta will be ecstatic no matter what I do. He'll probably be kissing me. I wonder if it will feel like those last kisses on the beach in the arena, the ones I haven't dared let myself consider until this moment. Peeta's awake already, sitting on the side of the bed, looking bewildered as a trio of doctors reassure him, flash lights in his eyes, check his pulse. I'm disappointed that mine was not the first face he saw when he woke, but he sees it now. His face shows disbelief, then longing, and something else more intense that I can't place. Wait, yes I can. As he sweeps the doctors to the side and jumps to his feet, I realize what it is.

Love.

"Peeta-" I gasp.

"Katniss," he breathes.

And as we run to embrace each other each other, I know that I feel the same.

Once we reach each other, we stand there, clinging together, my forehead pressed to his, not really believing what is happening. He caresses my face, and I stare into the blue irises that are inches from mine. Our eyes say the words we are holding inside. Slowly, we lean in.

I was wrong. This kiss is not at all like the last kiss on the beach. This kiss is different. It filled with sweetness, love, warmth, and pure happiness. I feel the hunger inside, yet it is sweeter. The sweetness that only Peeta can give. The dandelion in the spring. I feel Peeta, his warm, steady hands, one on my hair, one on my waist. I feel his lips, warm yet trembling with emotion and the trauma of his torture. I feel warmth stirring inside of me. The warmth spreads through me, all the way to my arms that are wrapped around his neck. It feels as if the only beings on earth are Peeta and me. We stand there, clinging to each other for what seems like hours. We finally break apart, and I speak. Somehow, I the words I wanted to say escape my mind. I am lost in his eyes. The only thing I manage to get out is,

"You're hurt."

And it is true. His eyes have bags under them and the scars of painful looking wounds are on his arms, his face, and his neck. Even so, he looks beautiful to me, the boy with the bread who saved my life all those years ago.

"It doesn't matter," he whispers. "You're here."

And this time I don't feel guilt, as I used to feel on those occasions when he made these small declarations of love. I don't, because I..I feel the same as he does. We stand there, clinging to each other, not saying a word, until a doctor gently pries us apart, saying that Peeta has to undergo some sort of treatment for his injuries. Reluctantly, we break apart. I follow him to his hospital bed, helping him get in. Once he settles in, he grips my hand tightly.

"Stay with me."

And I tell him,

"Always."

...

_EEP. No other words!_


	2. Gale

_So here it is! Another update! So, PEETA'S BACK! :D yay! Happiness and joy! Just so you know, Lots of this chapter is actual words from the book.  
_

**If I owned the Hunger Games, I would be one heck of a better writer then I am now. Unfortunately that is not so.**

**All Characters and Quotes I may use from Mockingjay are Suzanne Collins'. But it's better that way ;).**

**Katniss POV**

The next day, I wake up smiling, something I haven't done much of since before the Quarter Quell. The first image in my mind is Peeta. _Peeta's alive. He's safe and sound. He loves me. I love him. _ My brain keeps up this whir of happy thoughts as I dress. As I walk towards the door, ready to visit Peeta, it hits me. The one thing. The one person. I freeze.

_Gale._

How do I tell him? I mean, Gale knows what he is to me, so he might have had this coming. But I don't want to ruin our relationship! How will this work? How do I tell him without making him feel bad? I sigh.

I should probably tell him today. It would be worse if he had to figure it out on his own, right? Right? I start feeling a little nervous. Whichever way I tell Gale, it won't go well. Maybe visiting Peeta will help calm me down. I make my way down to Peeta's room, but I am stopped by a doctor. "No visitors at the moment please," says the doctor. Even though I'm disappointed, I don't even protest. I can already see that I won't be able to visit Peeta now. Besides, he's asleep. I'll visit him later.

I go down to Special Defense, where Gale probably is. Best to get it over with now. Gale had been released from the hospital this morning. I find him with Beetee in one of the research rooms. They're immersed, heads bent over a drawing, taking a measurement, Beetee occasionally stopping to speak into his earpiece. Versions of the picture litter the table and the floor. Tacked on cardboard walls and occupying several computer screens are other designs of some sort. In the rough lines of one, I recognize Gale's twitch-up snare.

"What are these?"I ask, my voice a little hoarse because I'm so anxious and nervous to talk to Gale. My voice turns their attention from the sheet.

"Ah, Katniss, you've found us out," says Beetee cheerfully.

"What? Is this a secret?" I know Gale's been down here working with Beetee a lot, but I assumed they were messing around with bows and guns.

"Not really. But I've felt a little guilty about it. Stealing Gale away from you so much."

I swallow, feeling a little uncomfortable. I've spent so much time being hospitalized, remade, or worrying about Peeta, so I can't say that Gale's absences have inconvenienced me. Things haven't' been exactly harmonious between us, either, and they especially won't be when I tell Gale. But I let Beetee think he owes me, so I just say,

"I hope you've been putting his time to good use.''

"Come and see," he says, waving me over to a computer screen.

I gasp. This is what they've been doing. Taking the fundamental ideas behind Gale's traps and adapting them into weapons against humans. Bombs mostly. It's less about the mechanics of the traps than the psychology behind them. Booby-trapping an area that provides something essential to survival. A water or food supply. Frightening prey so that a large number flee into a greater destruction. Endangering offspring in order to draw in the actual desired target, the parent. Luring the victim into what appears to be a safe haven-where death awaits it. At some point, Gale and Beetee left the wilderness behind and focused on more human impulses. Like compassion. A bomb explodes. Time is allowed for people to rush to the aid of the wounded. Then a second, more powerful bomb kills them as well.

"That seems to be crossing some sort of line," I say. "So anything goes?" I look at them in disbelief. This sounds horrible. They both stare at me-Beetee with doubt, Gale with hostility.

''I guess there isn't a rule book for what might be unacceptable to a human being," Beetee says.

"Sure there is," says Gale. "Beetee and I are following the same rule book President Snow used when he hijacked Peeta's mind."

"What?" I say. "Peeta wasn't hijacked. He's perfectly fine. He's just..."

"Severely injured," Gale finishes. "The thing is Katniss, don't you think it's odd? That Snow didn't do that to Peeta? Why wouldn't he?" Gale looks at me quizzically, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes, but...maybe he...forgot."

I know this is stupid, but I don't want to think of this right now. It indicates that Snow has something else to use on Peeta, something that will hijack his mind like he hurt his body. I push this out of my head and go back to what Gale and Beetee are doing. It's cruel, but to the point. I suddenly feel that, if I don't leave now, I'll go ballistic. But my limbs seem have gone numb, like they know I should talk to Gale. There's a long pause, then Beetee mutters into his earpiece, and the person speaking to him starts yelling.

He sighs. "Well, I have business to attend to." He exits, arguing with the person in the earpiece.

Gale and I are alone.

I resist the urge to run. Gale looks the other way, awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, looking rather...irritated. Mad, almost. I just stand there, my limbs and tongue frozen.

I clear my throat and manage to get out, "How's your shoulder?" On my way to see Peeta for the first time in months, I had seen him in a hospital room, get something removed there.

"Better," he responds, just as awkwardly.

"Thanks for-for helping to save Peeta," I say.

"Don't mention it." He says curtly.

"No, Gale, I want to-"

He cuts me off, looking at me sharply.

"I said, don't mention it. "

He looks the other way again, his eyebrows slightly narrowed. I sigh.

"Gale, that was amazing what you did for me, risking your life to save everybody."

Especially Peeta. But I decide not to say that, because it seems like it's probably best to try not to mention him so much.

"It made me so happy," I continue, and I reach out and touch his arm gingerly.

"You're the best friend I ever had." I swallow hard. He looks at me sadly.

"But only a friend," he says, somewhat angrily.

"Gale, I-"

"Katniss, do you love him?"

He cuts me off, his voice starting to shake. This surprises me. For a moment, I'm stunned. Do I? Do I really love Peeta?

"Well-I-I guess. Y-yes. Yes, I do." And when I say it, I know it is true. But I can't celebrate that now.

"But, Gale, I love you too," I say.

"Yeah, but in a different way. You never will love me like you love _him._" The disgust in his voice is unmistakable.

"Gale-"

He cuts me off again, turning sharply, his eyes dark in anger and pain.

"What do you feel, Katniss? When you kiss him?" he demands.

I don't know what to tell him. It would take forever to list what I feel.

"I..feel..a mixture..of different feelings," I say, and I can't help smiling ever so slightly.

"And what do you feel when you kiss me?" he asks in a hoarse whisper.

"Well..." I stop to think. How do I feel? His don't compare with Peeta's kisses.

"I don't know," I say finally, and it's true, I feel nothing, nothing really.

He looks at me, those grey eyes, almost black with anger.

"Katniss, I don't get it. We've known each other since we were twelve, but you only met Peeta after the reaping."

His eyes search mine for an answer. I look at my shoes. What he says is true. Well, not completely. Peeta and I...well, we've always had some sort of connection. A deep one. Without words. A connection I never told Gale about.

"Gale..."

I want to say something, anything, but I honestly don't know what to tell him. How can I put it in words? The answer is simple. I can't. I shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, my eyes downcast, trying to think of something to say. Gale just stares me down coldly. He can only guess what I'm trying to say.

"I see. I have a meeting with President Coin. See you later Katniss."

His words make my blood run cold. He walks stiffly out of the room, never looking back. My eyes well up in tears. If only we could have kept our friendship. If only Gale hadn't stained it with his loving me. If only things weren't so complicated. _  
_

_If only..._

And choking down a sob, I wipe a tear from my eye and walk away.

...

_Did you like it? Am I on the right track? Please review! You are my motivation!_

_Sorry about any typos!_

_Next update will hopefully start soon!_

_Love ya all!_

_PG3_


	3. Catching up and Emotions

_OK! An update. I am so so so so truly sorry for taking so long. To spare you the story of my life, long story short: I am overwhelmed in life and now I FINALLY GOT A CHANCE to update._ _But I was thinking of all of you awesome oh-so-faithful reviewers and silent readers and wrote everything down on a piece of paper and vowed that I would write this the first chance I get. So I hope this satisfies you! _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are my motivation. Please notify me of any typos. I apologize in advance for any that you may find and did find._

**I would own the Hunger Games if it were for sale. Sadly, Suzanne Collins hasn't done that.**

**But at least there's Peeta ;).**

**Katniss POV**_  
_

The next day I awake sprawled across my bed, still in my clothes from the night before. My pillow is ripped almost to shreds after suffering my frustration, and my eyelids are stuck together because I cried myself to sleep. I sigh, exasperatedly. I strip off my clothes and step into my shower.

I close my eyes as a steady stream of water hits my face. I rethink all that has been happening. Really, all this drama is not helping. I try to push my thoughts of Gale away and focus on something else. Peeta. Maybe I can see him today! I hope his ward isn't closed. I step out of the shower, braid my hair, and dress into simple pants and a training shirt. I head out the door, humming a little. I reach Peeta's ward and enter, finding him in conversation with Delly Cartwright, her long yellow hair braided down her back, wearing the 13 clothes that flatter no one, and looking thinner than I had ever seen her. But then, Delly was one of those kids that could always spare a few pounds. I had heard she had made it out of 12 with her brother. Her parents, the owners of the shoe shop, weren't so lucky. Peeta turns to look at me, and his eyes seem to light up. Delly gets up out of her chair and comes to meet me, giving me a hug.

"Katniss! How are you?"

"Hey Delly," I respond. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I was talking to Peeta about 13. Isn't it great? The people here are so nice."

I can't help smiling a little. Delly is always so nice to everybody.

"Hey Peeta," I say breathlessly.

"Hey," he says from his hospital bed.

I wish we were alone. Thankfully, my wish is granted by a doctor, who walks in at just the right moment.

"Ms. Cartwright?" He says. "Your brother would like to see you."

Her eyes light up. "Ok! I'll be there in just a moment."She gets up to leave.

"Delly, is your brother alright?" asks Peeta, concerned.

She smiles a little, her eyes welling up a bit.

"Oh, he's fine. He got some burns, but the doctors say he'll be better soon." She bids us good-bye and walks out.

We are alone. As I go to take Delly's place at her chair, Peeta pulls himself up to a sitting position with some difficulty and turns to me.

"Are you ok?" I ask. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm alright," he says gingerly, smiling a bit. I take his hand, intertwining it with mine.

We stay like that for awhile, drinking in each others presence. Then he speaks, in a whisper. "Katniss, what happened while I was gone? How come my family hasn't come to see me? What happened to 12? No one has bothered to tell me anything."

I swallow hard. How do I tell him that his family is dead? How do I tell him what happened?

"There was a fire, Peeta," I say softly. "12 blew up. Not many of us made it out alive. Your family...they-they didn't make it, Peeta," My voice is starting to crack, and a silent tear runs down my cheek. "Most of us didn't. I'm so sorry Peeta. I'm so sorry."

Peeta is in shock. Then he closes his eyes.

"My family...gone?" he says, only half-believing.

I manage to nod, crying for him. Tears begin to seep through his closed eyelids. I barely manage to continue. Seeing Peeta in pain hurts me so much. But I go on.

"We started a rebellion against Snow. Against the Capitol. Our headquarters was built here," I say through tears.

"And all this happened after the Quarter Quell?" he says softly.

"Most of it," I answer. They picked me up in a hovercraft. I was unconscious. I thought...they had saved you, too."

Peeta is quiet for awhile, taking in what I have said.

"Katniss...did you know about this before the Quell?"

"No," I say. "They didn't tell us. But everybody else knew."

"Everybody?" he asks, incredulously.

"Just Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Plutarch Heavensbee...maybe Beetee and Wiress. I don't know about anyone else. Some people from the Capitol joined us too." I look at him, waiting for his reaction.

He's stopped crying, and his eyebrows are narrowed slightly in deep thought. But I can still see the pain underneath. With his eyes still closed, he says,

"Katniss. I-I want to go back to twelve."

_To see what's left, _I finish for him silently. I take a deep breath. "Maybe I can convince Coin and Plutarch. After all, it's-it's been blown off the map, so maybe no one will be there to ambush us."

My voice catches at the end. It's still hard to think of my old home, now blown to bits. His expression softens, indicating he has heard me. After awhile, he turns to me, finally opening his eyes.

"I thought of you everyday. When I was in the Capitol," he whispers. "I thought, I have to make it through this. I _have _to. So I can see Katniss' face again. I have to," he says with a hint of a smile.

I stare at his face. _Really? He did? _

He interrupts my thoughts. "That's how I held on," he said softly.

"I...I thought of you and hung on to my sanity." His eyes search my face, waiting for a reaction, maybe expecting an uncomfortable one, as there was when he used to say things like this. But I only feel my stomach flip.

"Really?" I blush a little and try not to smile, unsuccessfully.

"Really," he confirms, smiling just a little.

Then he whispers, "I didn't want to lose you."

My eyes flit down from his face. "Neither did I," I say. We are quiet for a moment. I look up at him again. He's grinning.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing," he protests. "I just never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

"Well, I'm saying it now," I say haughtily.

He's still grinning.

"WHAT?" I say.

He starts laughing. I sigh, but I'm laughing a little too. It feels so glorious that we keep laughing. Some doctors pass the windows and look at us questioningly, which makes us laugh harder. I missed Peeta's laugh. Even when he's thin and scarred, his laughter is healthy and full. One corner of his mouth lifts slightly higher then the other, and his eyes take on a shine. Finally, our laughter dies down, and I feel sheepish. Silly, even, for laughing so hard. But it felt good. He grins and tosses my braid around playfully.

"So how were you while I was gone?" He asks. I look him right in the eye.

"Empty," I whisper. "I mean, there were some good times, but...I missed you too."

I never realized it until now. I mean, of course I missed Peeta. But I never realized how empty I was.

He brushes a few stray hairs behind my ear. His face softens into a such a sweet, shy smile.

My stomach flips again.

Then we sit in silence, swimming in the happiness of being together...Always.

...

_I couldn't help it. I had to add the "Always."_

_Sooo...Was it worth it? Did you like it?_

_It's just beginning...But I have big plans for later (very later) chapters. Just wait...And review please!_

_No hints of upcoming chapters, but suggestions and chocolate are appreciated._

_Love you all..._

_And May the Odds be Ever in your Favor._

**PG3 ;)**


	4. Pain and Determination

_HI. YAY AN UPDATE! Sooo... FIRST OF ALL. I hate me. And you probably do too. Let's just say...__ I am overwhelmed in life, went on a trip, and now I finally have the chance to update. If you are really so interested in my life, you can PM me so you can listen to me rant and rave and mention all these excuses. I recommend that you don't because it will be extremely boring, because, oh man, just going through it was bad enough for me._

_And so so so sorry for the lonngg paragraphs in the last chapters. I didn't figure out the fact that I SHOULD divide it up. Sorry! BUT I CHANGED THEM. YES. I DID. They are beautifully divided up now. They look much more inviting. Go look! See? YAY!_

_..NOW. TO THE FANFIC..._

**Me: Great News! I FINALLY OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Peeta: No you don't. Suzanne Collins does. **

**Me: You're right. *cries* WWAHH.**

**Peeta: Don't cry. Here. *hugs***

**Me: !  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up, I'm met with an aching pain in my neck, but I don't care. My head rests on the side of Peeta's bed, and my fingers are still tangled up with his. I lift my head, careful not to wake Peeta. I look at his sleeping face. I never saw what Peeta looked like when he slept, because it seemed like he was always up first. His face looks calm and peaceful. His blond hair falls in soft, messy waves. I find that I like it that way.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

I straighten up more and observe my surroundings. We are alone. They removed the one-sided glass they put there. Good. I want to see whether I'm being watched or not. I look at Peeta. He's still sleeping. I smile a little, watching him. I'm so happy he's back. He stirs suddenly, making me jump. I look away, my face turning a little red, sheepish for watching him sleep.

"Katniss.." He mutters.

"Peeta.." I whisper.

"Tell Haymitch not to burn the bread...It's sensitive, you know..."

Sensitive? Bread? I observe him closely. What's he doing? Is he awake? Then I realize it.

Peeta Mellark is talking in his sleep.

A mischievous smile crosses my face. "And what about...Finnick?" I say.

"Tell him..to..ice the cookies carefully..."

I smile. This is hilarious.

"What else?" I question.

"Give...the squirrel...to...Plutarch.."

I raise an eyebrow, surprised.

"Plutarch?" I say, a little too loudly.

Oops.

"Mhhhmm...mhbammhham...matniss?" He says.

His eyes flutter open and he looks at me. I can't hold it in any longer.

I burst out laughing.

He's confused. "What?"

I try to keep myself under control. "Noth-nothing. It-it's just..Oh never mind.." I finally calm down.

He raises an eyebrow. "Katniss...were you watching me sleep?"

This catches me off guard. "What?"

He smirks and laughs a little."What did I do?"

A big grin slowly crosses my face as I say, "Well...You told me to tell Haymitch not to burn the bread because it was sensitive and to give a squirrel to Plutarch. Oh, and I also made sure Finnick iced the cookies carefully."

He looks at me in shock for a moment.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"No way!" He laughs.

"Way," I answer.

We laugh until tears are streaming down our faces.

Peeta looks up at me thoughtfully."You know, I don't think we've ever laughed so much in the entire history of our relationship."

I nod. "I know...It feels good for a change, considering...our situation."

He smiles ever so slightly, then he suddenly grows serious.

"Wait a minute."

"What?" I say.

"Just wait," he says, as he reaches for something sitting on a nightstand that's beside his bed. A notebook and a pen.

I sigh, but I'm smiling because I'm so grateful that he's happier than before.

"Peeta.."

"Hold that pose," he says. I keep looking at him, the smile still on my face. Just when my face is going numb, he sets it down.

"Okay, you can drop it now."

I relax. "Look," he says, holding out the notebook proudly. On it, there's a picture of me, every detail of my face etched perfectly on the paper.

"Peeta..it's so..." I'm at a loss for words.

"Amazing?" he says, smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Extraordinary," I reply, kissing his forehead. He smiles at me.

An unfamiliar warmth floods through me.

I hear yelling. Peeta and I turn to see Gale finish yelling at someone. He stalks away but notices he's at Peeta's room. He turns his head and looks.

Right at me.

His face hardens and a flicker of pain crosses his face. He coldly turns and stalks away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_DUN DUN DUN!_

_It's Gale. It's Gale. IT'S GALE. What's gonna happen?_

_Well...do you want to find out?_

_Should I go on?_

_Hmmm..._

_You know, I'm just doing this for suspense._

_I decided to do this instead of making it two different chapters._

_I'm delaying everything._

_You should scroll down..._

_AND LOOK. O_o_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

I can feel the happiness and warmth drain out of me. This is too much. It's all been too much. My emotions have been running so high because of all this drama with Peeta and Gale. Gale has never been so cold to me. I fight back tears. No matter what, I am hurting someone. Losing someone.

No.

Matter.

What.

All that I've been holding in overflows. Emotions spill out. Sadness. Confusion. Anger. Frustration. Especially frustration. And finally, pain. Oh, the pain.. Peeta tries to comfort me, but shake him off and get up and walk out the door to Haymitch and Plutarch, who are deep in conversation and seem to have missed the whole thing.

"I can't stay here," I say numbly. "If you want me to be the Mockingjay, you have to send me somewhere else."

"Where do you want to go?" asks Haymitch.

"The Capitol." It's the only place I can think of where I have a job to do. Somewhere where I can get away from this.

"Can't do it," says Plutarch. "Not until all the Districts are secure. Good news is, the fighting's almost over in all of them but Two. It's a tough nut to crack, though."

That's right. First the Districts. Then the Capitol. And then I can hunt President Snow. A place where I don't have to worry about hurting Gale or Peeta. A place where I only have to worry about Snow.

My chest heaves. I manage to hold back my tears. But I still feel the pain.

"Fine," I say, "Send me to Two."

"I'm going with you."

I turn to find Peeta, panting heavily, still in his hospital gown.

"You can't," says Haymitch before I can answer.

"You're too weak. Unless.."

"Unless what?" Demands Peeta.

"Unless...You agree to an ET."

Peeta winces. ET stands for Emergency Training. That is especially painful. Different shots, different medicines...But he is determined.

"Ok," he says. "I'll do it."

And hand in hand, me holding on tightly, we walk back to his room, him ready to begin his ET, in a silence of pain and determination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Were the changes good? DON'T HATE ME._

_Stay tuned for future Peetniss Everlarkness!_

_Review please!_


	5. NOTICE

Howdy All!

First of all, thanks for all your support! I hope you still enjoy future chapters!

So I know, you are probably really disappointed that this wasn't an update.

That's because I have something to tell you.

After much contemplation, I decided to do something.

So, I am ending the fanfic.

Just kidding.

The real something is that I decided to change the last two chapters a little. So, as soon as I publish this, I'm gonna do just that.

But I wanted you to know that Peeta and Katniss are not going to confess their love for each other. Yet. I decided that what I did wasn't very "Suzanne Collins". So, since I am trying to be as HG-legit as possible, the "love" won't happen.

Yet. (Notice the Yet.)

This wasn't the time for it. So I suggest that as soon as you read this, go back and reread the last chapter, because it will be different. PLEASE, don't hate me. I feel really bad about all of you who thought they were together now forever. I'm doing this because it would be too hard for me to finish the book from here without ruining it. Remember, this is what would have (or should have) happened if Peeta hadn't been hijacked. I will do my best not to let this happen again. I just thought that leaving it this way would kill it.

I really am so sorry! I am about to cry. I will make sure to put a lot of Peetniss Everlarkness!

Stay tuned for updates!

Just PM or review if you have questions (I'll answer the review questions at the next chapter).

I still love y'all! You are so awesome!

May The Odds Be Ever in Your Favor,

PG3 ;)

P.S I'm thinking of changing the name of this fanfic. Got any ideas?


	6. Emotions

_HOWDY. I hope you like this! I am a liitttle bit proud of it...so...PLEASE REVIEW._

_Oh yeah: From now on, I will only be able to update once a week. I WILL notify y'all if I have a trip or something coming up. _

_**Note:**_

This_ takes place after Peeta's Emergency Training (which was very painful and included various shots and medicines in different places) and they are on the hovercraft on the way to District Two. _

_This is pretty much Katniss trying to get a grip on her emotions. Lots of Peeta vs. Gale._

_Remember the notice from last time! If you didn't read the updated version of the other chapters, do it now!_

_The first chapter hasn't changed though ;). Ah, Katniss, you never give deep thought about your kisses. But are they completely forgotten? _

**I'm still looking for the Hunger Games on Ebay. It isn't for sale yet. So sadly, I must say:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

I lean back in my leather seat on the hovercraft and sigh impatiently. It's been hours, and we still haven't arrived at The Nut (we've called it that ever since I relayed Plutarch's "tough nut to crack" comment to the Rebel Soldiers who are with me). I'm in a long aisle that never seems to end. Soldiers sit across and beside me. We are alphabetically arranged for some reason, so I'm not by Peeta or Gale. I can see them at a distance if I crane my neck, but we aren't near enough to communicate.

Good.

I need some time to think on my own for awhile, to process everything.

Which is pretty difficult if your life is complicated.

Yesterday's hospital incident comes to my mind, and I sigh again, this time in frustration. Why can't Gale realize that there's nothing between Peeta and me. Nothing! I don't love anybody like that. I have to focus on the rebellion! I can't waste my time on boys!

I can't have that now. I can't love someone yet. I can't think about someone like that right now.

No, I can't love either of them. Peeta or Gale. Not in that way.

I can't really afford to love anybody like that.

It's too complicated. Whenever I start to, I hurt someone. I can't hurt either of them. Ever again. I could never choose. And even if I did choose, who would I pick?

Peeta. The boy who stood by my side. The one who gave me so much even when I gave him so little in return. The one who saved my life all those years ago. The boy who is willing to let me take everything from him.

Gale. My lifelong hunting partner. The one who I shared conversation, hopes, and inside jokes with. My best friend. The one who hurts throughout everything that happens between Peeta and I.

I wouldn't choose either of them. I can't.

Gale and Peeta.

Peeta and Gale.

Both mean so much. Both share a deep connection with me. Both love me.

Both make this so much more difficult.

_Why do you even have to choose?_

Because I have to.

_No you don't._

What?

_You don't. You need to focus on the rebellion. If they have any brains, then they will understand._

But then I'll be ignoring them.

_No, you won't. _

But-

President Coin's voice rings through the giant room, jerking me out of my thoughts: "Soldiers, please ready yourselves for landing. We are arriving at District Two." I take my bow and my sheath of arrows. Once we land, the huge metal doors open. As we walk out to our headquarters here in Two, my pearl, which always rests in my pocket, seems heavier than usual. But then, so does the other thing I have of value. The locket. The one with the picture of Gale.

As I step out into the sunlight, I know someday I must face this part of my life. Someday soon, I will have to choose.

Will I choose my boy with the bread?

Or will I choose my oldest friend?

I sigh. _Why me?_

"Hey Katniss."

Peeta joins me, one hand clutching his side. His ET was really painful.

"Hey," I say vaguely, my mind still caught up in my problems.

"So where do we start?"

I'm about to answer, but I'm interrupted by Boggs. "Hello Soldiers! You two are going to help supply the fighters' needs."

"What?" asks Peeta in disbelief. "24 shots into my ribs.." He trails off and clutches his side. "For _this?"_

"No," Boggs replies cheerfully. "You can also help guard the headquarters. You can attend meetings. Soldier Everdeen, you will be needed for taping short propos."

Peeta is speechless. I sigh. I can tell that is all we are going to be allowed to do here. "Come on. Let's go make ourselves useful." I turn back to the hovercraft, which has now been turned into a base, thanks to a few tweaks, courtesy of Beetee. We walk in silence, ready to begin.

Over the course of the next few days, I do whatever I can to help. Tape short propos with my camera crew. I sit in the meetings. It's better here, not as many demands, no schedules on my arm (**A/N see the beginning of Mockingjay. They get schedules tattooed on their arms**).I live above grounds, in the Headquarters or in surrounding caves. For safety's sake, I am relocated often. I am allowed to hunt as long as I take along a guard. As much as I would like to, I don't go with Peeta or Gale.

Peeta is too loud and Gale...well, it would be awkward. In the cold mountain air, I can finally breathe. Some of my mental fogginess clears. Then, slowly, thoughts creep in.

I remember a particular private conversation I had with Boggs. He told me that, even with all the planning, it was a little too easy to rescue Peeta. Boggs said that, as much he hates to admit it, we should be careful, because they think that Snow is planning something.

Boggs believes that he would have been delivered to me anyway. Tied up, mangled, corrupted, mentally disoriented. So much that he was a threat.

A threat programmed to murder me.

It's only now, in the middle of the forest, that I feel full relief. Relief that Peeta was saved. Relieved that he is safe. I finally come to truly appreciate him. The kindness he always showed me. The steadiness, the warmth that had an unexpected heat behind it. The strong arms that warded off nightmares on the train.

Outside of Prim, my mother, and Gale, how many people love me unconditionally?

I think in my case, the answer would be none.

Sometimes, when I'm alone, I take the pearl from where it lives in my pocket and give silent thanks that my Boy with the Bread is safe here, with me. Thanks that he is there for me. _Always._

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I sense something behind me. I turn.

"Any chance we'll get to eat these?" says Gale, gesturing to a couple of birds he clutches in his hands.

"Yeah," I answer. "Most go to the camp kitchen, but they expect me to give a couple to whoever I'm staying with tonight. For keeping me,"

"Isn't the honor of the thing enough?" he says.

"You'd think," I reply. "But words gotten out that mockingjays are hazardous to your health."

We start to pluck the birds in silence. After a while, he says, "I saw you and Peeta yesterday. Through the glass."

"What'd you think?" I ask.

"Something selfish," He says.

"Gale, don't be jealous. There's nothing between Peeta and I, " I say.

My fingers give a yank, and a cloud of feathers floats down around us.

He doesn't answer me.

Instead, he sighs and says, "I thought...I'll never compete with that. No matter how much pain I'm in."

He spins a feather between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't stand a chance even if anything happens to him. You'll never be able to let him go. You'll always feel wrong about being with me."

"The way I always felt wrong about kissing him because of you," I say.

Gale holds my gaze. "If I thought that was true, I could almost live with the rest of it.

"It is true," I admit. "But so is what you said about Peeta." **  
**

Gale makes a sound of exasperation. Nonetheless, he wraps me in a hug before we head back to camp with the birds. And then, barely audibly,

"I'll be here Katniss. When you choose."

He leaves. A shiver goes down my spine.

_When you choose... _

His words ring through my head as I walk back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Before I talk about a few things..._

**A Special "Shout out" for all who gave me ideas for this chapter and the past ones:**

**Thanks to:**

**WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean**

**katnisseverdeendistrict12**

**Mockingjays Daughter**

**Please support them and read their AWESOME Fanfics.**

**And all the rest of you...MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.**

_Now. I wanted this to be really long, but this is all I had time for. Stay tuned!  
_

_Love ya all!_

_MTOBEIYF,_

_PG3_

_Review please! Reviews are what keep me going!_


End file.
